Circe
Profile An enthusiastic soldier in the Western army who proclaims himself to be Randolph's apprentice, Circe Alazif is supposedly from a minor noble house obscure to the point few know of it. Beneath his smile, there's more to him than it seems. Personality Upbeat and nearly always with a smile on his face, Circe seems like a dutiful and devoted soldier, with a fascination for the occult and studying deeper forms of magic. He admires Randolph greatly despite the other's general annoyance with his cheerfulness, and likes to call himself his apprentice. Randolph often sends him on inane tasks, but somehow Circe always makes it back soon much to his chagrin. Although young, he's more talented than his childish attitude lets on. He rides a steed summoned from an elder magic ritual, one that isn't quite natural to this world. While friendly, he shows a disturbing tolerance to darker and more morbid subjects, and is practically never genuinely bothered by anything. After realising his true self as an aspect of the Necronomicon, Circe becomes crueler and sleazier, incapable of feeling emotions as humans do. With access to knowledge incomprehensible to people, he finds fun in toying with lesser beings using his words. He observes the actions of humans with mild amusement; after all, as mere ants are to humans, humans are nothing to an aspect of an outer god from beyond this realm. What manages to fascinate him more than individuals is the destructive potential of people, and he prefers breaking spirits and encouraging despair more than empty slaughter. Considering himself more of an observer than an active destroyer, he says with a playful smile, "Like an earthquake or a tsunami, if I cause destruction it's simply a natural consequence that occurs, you see." Past Circe was the younger twin brother of Ilyse, born unfortunately in a village that worshipped a force neither Naga nor Grima, nor Mila nor Duma; twisted deities foreign to this world. To this extent, the rumoured tome of eldritch lore, the dangerous Necronomicon, serving as a gateway of sorts to the outer forces, was given sacrifices by the villagers in hopes of gaining forbidden knowledge and power. The twins were from a lineage bred to offer great magical potential to these otherworldly gods, and as the younger twin, Circe was sacrificed in a ritual as a newborn. When Randolph took the Necronomicon away, the tome was bonded to his soul. A fragment of the Necronomicon took on a more humanlike aspect using Circe as its form and its past wielders as its memories. Why? The motivations of something so inherently inhuman are hard to tell; perhaps for fun, for observation, perhaps simply because. Realisation of his true identity lurks under the surface of his fabricated memories until the fake personality of "Circe" is consumed by the true identity of "an avatar of madness". Present During Unity, he fights as a soldier in the Western Army under Randolph. He often hangs around the retainer even when insulted by him. While they seem to have a simple reluctant mentor and enthusiastic student relationship, Circe's behaviour has hints of something more malicious, and his presence may be unhealthy for his so-called mentor. In-Game Class Sets Quotes Circe/Quotes Personal Skill Crawling Chaos: -- Trivia *His Japanese voice actor, Mafumafu, is an utaite known for his soft, boyish voice and his use of effects and screaming in his songs. *Circe shares his English voice actor with Randolph. *trash book gremlin